Why Jared
by Nyre The Black Rose
Summary: This story is told from three perspectives, Jared's, Catherine's, and Booth's. Jared still had a problem with alcohol. Sorry this story was probably rated incorrectly due to content it has been re-rated.


Disclaimer: As usual I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

NOTE: It was a tear jerker for me to write. Might be a tear jerker for you too. Again I have used music to tell this story. These particular songs are very telling.

Kleenex Alert

*******************************************************************

Why Jared?

Jared's POV

It's Saturday night. I have a crap job, a crap life and no one who cares. I tried to get Seeley to go out but he's to involved with Tempe to spend time with me. Besides his only comment these days is get into a program. I've gone. I don't need to be surrounded by a bunch if losers whining about how alcohol has ruined their life. I'm fine, I can handle it.

I'm tired of sitting here, so think I'll go to Billy's. The music is hot and the girls are hotter. And the whiskey's fine. As I walked in the door the noise assaulted my ears. I can hear the band playing:

I was raised by the good book  
learned to work hard every day  
Thought that if you can't say something good  
there's nothing good to say  
And I caught on pretty early it's no use to work  
no harder than you play  
So I guess that's how I ended up this way*

Yeah, I wasn't gonna work harder so I'm gonna play harder. "Hey Sally get me a double with a beer chaser," When she brought me the first one, I told her to "keep 'um coming." At the end of the bar I saw a cute blond looking a little lonely, my kind of girl.

"What's a sweet thing like you sitting all alone tonight?" I asked. She had just broken up with her boyfriend and was looking for some comfort. I was more than willing to give her some. We drank well into the night and she took me home. The next morning we both said we'd never drink like that again. Come next Saturday, and many Saturdays for a long time, there Catherine and I are again. Every Sunday I had the same feeling I was:

Somewhere between raising hell and amazing grace  
Is a place I keep finding myself  
Yeah I get a little crazy trying to have a little fun  
Then I end up back where I started from  
Down on my knees, I pray  
Oh Lord let me see another day  
Somewhere between raising hell and amazing grace*

From Catherine's POV

I remember walking into that room. It was three meetings before I could stand up and say "Hi my name is Catherine and I'm an alcoholic." The first thing my sponsor wanted me to do was to tell Jared. The conversation still hurts. "Jared I've started going to AA meetings. I can't do this any more. The only thing we have in common is drinking. I don't like the empty feeling I get when I drink. I don't like the way you make me feel when you drink."

That was the last time I saw him. I've been going to meetings for four weeks. It's hard. My heart remembers and I miss him. I miss the fun. I miss the kisses, oh hell I miss the sex too. But my mind remembers. It's all tangled up in the alcohol and I can't go back to that hell again. I've tried to get him into meetings but he always has the same answer he's not a looser and doesn't need to be in a room whining about his life to a bunch of drunks. I remind him I am one of those drunks, he shrugs it off. He has started to call but now

I recognized your number  
It's burned into my brain  
Felt my heart beating faster  
Every time it rang  
Some things never change  
That's why I didn't answer

They're probably closing down  
Saying, "No more alcohol"  
I bet you're in a bar  
'Cause I'm always your last call

Baby, I still love you"  
Don't mean nothing when there's whiskey on your breath  
That's the only love I get**

POV Booth

Brennan picked up her phone and heard Booth's voice coming out in ragged gulps "Bones, can you come and get me? I need to get home and I don't think I can drive."

"Sure Booth, but what's wrong? Did something happen to Parker?"

"No, Bones just please," and she heard him start to violently cry.

"I'll be right there, just hold I'll be right there."

When she arrived at my office, I think she was shocked. I had been crying since they called me over an hour ago. She never asked why, she just shut my door, closed my curtains and gently led me to my couch. Once seated she pulled my head down into her lap and began to rub her fingers through my hair as one might comfort a child. I held on to her other hand like a drowning man. If she let go I was lost. After another hour the tears began to slow and she quietly asked me what had happened.

"Its Jared Bones, he's dead," and the tears began again. Through her tears she quietly comforted me again and waited for me to go on.

As the tears began to slow again I gave her what I had been told. The DC Police had called saying Jared had been in an auto accident. I asked what hospital he was in and heard the beginning of "I am sorry for… You know we say that, I've said that so much, it really doesn't bring much comfort does it. Anyway, he was driving drunk and crossed the center line. He hit an other car and was killed instantly. But you know the worst part, the part I feel guilty for? He killed the people in the other car too. Why couldn't we stop him?"

It was late the office was deserted; she gathered me up and guided me to my SUV. Taking the keys she drove to her apartment. I felt like I was drugged. I could hardly walk upstairs. Some how we managed and she guided me toward her bed. Sitting me down she removed my shoes, socks, pants and shirt. I laid down and she covered me with her coverlet. As she went to leave I grabbed her hand and asked "Please don't go." She sat back down and held me all night while I slept. Later I was to find out what happened. It went like this:

Stopped to have a few at five now you're crossing that center line for the third time  
Second time like this week had a friend ask you for your keys  
You said 'no I'm fine'  
You sure do act like you don't got a thing to lose  
But every car you pass might be the one's you take with you

Straight through that guardrail up into that white light  
You hear a sweet voice saying just this side of the other side  
Just this side of the other side***

*******************************************************************************************Between Hell and Amazing Grace Earl James, Kenny Alphin

** Last Call - Erin Enderin and Shane McAnally

***Nothin To Die For - Tim McGraw

Comment Kitty is a little blue about this one, what do you think?

My muse has had this running around ever since they had the alcohol issue with Jared. Know it needed to be settled quickly for TV but felt maybe a little more was needed.

I want to remind those who, like me, need them, why year chips are a good thing. And say go get more.


End file.
